Angel Face
by Akira Himura
Summary: 'What to do today? Smoke a couple? Nah, already did that. Yah know, I haven't seen Yachi in a while. Wonder how that basted is doing. Knowing him, probably banging a model or something. Damn your good looks Yachi. Damn you to hell.' The male thought as he pulled out a cigaret box and a lighter. The man looks up to the sky and a smirk appeard. "LET'S GO TO JAPAN!"
1. Flying 2 C Friendz in Japan

**Me:Now I know a lot of other people will want me to work on some of my other stories. I am saying now that some of the stories will come to me slowly and updates will come randomly. Well, anyway, I do not own Green Day, High School DxD, or anything anime related at all. Kudos to all the artists out their for their amazing pictures on the web. Rated for referenced sex and profanity.**

_**Random Park/USA**_

_**Play 'Minority, by Green Day**_

'_What a world. So beautiful, yet so stupid!' _

These thoughts went unanswered of a twenty-one year old (give or take a few years) male. The man had on a red flannel t-shirt with all the buttons undone and a lighter red Anarchy sight stitched on the shoulder. Under the shirt was a sleeveless black shirt. A red tie that was loosened so it was hanging down was strung around his neck as well as a crude, silver cross. A very dark red pair of pants that has a silver sipper on his left leg are held up by a black belt. Two chains hang loosely on his pants. A red and black checkered band slipped on his right bicep and three spiked bracelets around his wrist. On the other arm was a red and black stripped band. Red converse that have seen better days are on his feet. Blood red eyes are slightly covered by his black hair that has a blood red color randomly mixed in. His skin is a deathly pale, as if he lives his life indoors.

'_What to do today? Smoke a couple? Nah, already did that. Yah know, I haven't seen Yachi in a while. Wonder how that basted is doing. Knowing him, probably banging a model or something. Damn your good looks Yachi. Damn you to hell.' _The male thought as he pulled out a cigaret box and a lighter.

Lighting a cigaret and taking a long drawl, the man looks up to the sky and a smirk appears on his face with smoke leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Lets go to Japan!" He yell'd out. Some people walking by in the park look at him with a weird look.

The male pays them no mind as he walks away to prepare for the journey. Entering a house that looked like the foundation was about to implode on itself, the man starts rummaging around in huge piles of clothes and junk, looking for the materials for the journey.

'_Ok, checklist._

_1:Cigarets? Check._

_2:Beer? Check._

_3:Extra clothes? Check._

_4:Playboy? Nah, Yachi probably has some their._

_Re-4:Five-thousand bucks cash? Check.'_

"Well, looks like thats everything. Lets go!" The male says as he puts everything into a really old looking suit case and ran out the door.

If anyone was in the near visiting of the mans house, they would see the man sprouting crow-like wings and fly away, shooting off at a speed that can't be tracked by the human eye.

_**Road/Japan**_

"YACHI!" The man yells as he runs down a road towards a thirty plus looking man. The man, known as Yachi, had dark brown skin and long, curly hair that was dyed a pastel purple, and his eyes were a bright green. Yachi was a little taller that average and quite muscular, not body builder muscle, but more like a boxer. He had on a simple red t-shirt and grey skinny jeans that had a few tares in them. A spiked collar and a black, upside-down cross hanged around his neck. A few bandages were wrapped around his hands and silver boots remain on his feet.

"Ah. I didn't know you were coming, friend, or else I would have gotten that model to stay longer." Yachi chuckles a bit at the end.

"You had a model over! You sonov'a bitch!" the man said in a fake mad voice and a huge smile plastered his face. The male finally reaching Yachi, and holds out his hand.

"Pay up."

"What ever for?" Yachi says with and innocent look.

"You said that if I ever came over after a model was at your house, you'd pay me fifty bucks. Now pay up." The man had a look of victory as soon as he finished his sentence, sure he won.

Yachi just smirked that smirk that he had whenever he knew something someone else didn't.

"Actually, I was just going down to my friend's house to get laid again. Wanna come along?"

'_Damn.' _The man thought with a scowl. "Fine, whatever, it'll be a good stress reliever after my flight."

"Great, I know you'll love her. And I know she'll love you." Yachi said with a smile.

"Size?" The man asked.

"D."

The man just whistles. "And why wasn't I informed of this friend of yours again?" A playful smile gracing his lips.

"I have a right to my own fuck pals." Yachi says with a happy look.

"Yea, whatever dickface." The man responds.

"Right back at yah, fuckwad." They both start laughing histarically.

_**Outside of a house/Japan**_

"Damn." The man said, a goofy look on his pale features. His hands fixing what they could of his ruffled clothes.

"True that, my friend." Yachi said.

"First time I've fucked someone into s&m. Damn, can't ever get that picture out of my head. How do you even know her?" The man asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Two words, my friend. The bar." Yachi said as he was fixing his tangled hair.

The two men just laughed again.

"Well, see yah around Yachi. Don't get thrown in jail again." The man jokes.

"That was the one time and it was because you ditched me!" Yachi yells back.

The black haired man just laughed again and started to run back down the street.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you bastard."

"Go to hell!" Yachi yelled back with a smile on his face.

"See yah their!" The man called back, smile and all.

_**Outside a run down church/Japan**_

"Well, here we are, and looks like I got roomies to. Time to break them in." The man said as he pulls out another cigaret.

Lighting it, he slowly walked over to the doors of the abandon church.

As soon as he reached the doors, he kicked them down, a huge smile spreading his face.

"SAINT JIMMY IN THE HOUSE BITCH!"

**Me: A thousand words to read, perfect. The main character, if you haven't guessed already, is Saint Jimmy from Green Day's songs. I might use Jesus of Suburbia or another character. If anyone will give my ideas for characters from the songs of anyone, ranging from Green Day to My Chemical Romance to anything in-between. Also, I have decided that the paring will either be Jimmy/Raynare or Jimmy/Harem. What ever you want. Though I wouldn't be able to do harems very well as in this would be my first one if decided to do so. Also, If anyone knows of a place that has an English version of the Manga/Anime of High School DxD, please tell me. The Anime that I watch was up to the fight with Riser and the Manga is just before the fight with Kokobiel(Spelling?)**


	2. Wonderful Dayz

_**Me:Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Run dow church/Japan**_

'_Nailed it.' _Jimmy thought with a smirk on his face.

Inside the room, five faces looked at him in shock.

The first person was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The second was a real looker, a tall woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

'_And Damn, does she have a rack.'_ Jimmy thought. _'I say something around a large C.'_

Her attire consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also had a gold necklace around her neck.

The next person for Jimmy to see was a little girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

Another girl catches his attention. She was around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck

And last but not least, the hooker. A young, attractive woman with long black hair that went down to her hips and violet eyes was a main source of attention for Jimmy.

Black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

A huge smile appears on Jimmy's face.

"He~ey. Whats up roo~mies?"

Silence...

"Hey. Is this really the right way to treat the new-guy? ... Seriously?" Jimmy says. He walks over to one of the pew's and flings his stuff down and hops over the back.

"So. When's dinner?"

_**Three Days later/Japan**_

"Jimmy-Sama!" Came an inocent voice.

Turning his head, Jimmy realized that the voice had come from the ever so innocent Asia.

"Ah. Hey Asia. What do you want?" Jimmy asked with a raised eyebrow. Taking out the cigaret that he was currently smoking. Asia just bowed and turned into a sputtering mess, like she usually did when talking to other people.

"W-well. I w-was wondering i-if y-you might h-have something f-for me to do?" She asked with a face that looked slightly ashamed.

Frowning to himself, Jimmy took the girl's chin in his hand and raised her face to meet his. Giving her a light smile, Jimmy had to internally comment on how cute and innocent the girl was.

"Asia." Jimmy said.

"H-hai?" She squeaked back.

Jimmy gave her another smile. "Why don't you go out to the park or something. A girl your age needs to get out and se the world, not stuck up in this dusty old church."

Jimmy just chuckled as the girl became a stuttering mess.

Standing up and gently moving the girl out of the church, Jimmy had to wonder if they had enough alcohol for the next week. Once they got outside, Jimmy turned back to the inside.

"Oi! Rayray! I'm heading out to the grocery store! Don't do anything rash while I'm gone!" Jimmy yelled as he shoved some money into Asia's hands. "This is pleasure money, for any needs you may or may not need." He told her.

Asia just nodded and they went their separate ways.

Walking down the sidewalk, Jimmy had to stop and think on the past few day's that he was in Japan. As soon as he had gotten there, he was immediately bombarded with questions, making him question if it was Q&A, or an interrogation session. Proving that he was friendly, he reviled a pair of his many black wings, confirming his standing as a fallen.

As soon as that happened, most of the group had walked away from him, assuming him as not a threat to their plans and just another passerby that need lodging for a few days.

The only people who questioned his presence was the Fallen Angel named Raynare and the Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek. Though, after a few short fibs and a little memory magic, they eventually left him alone about it.

Turning on the street to, what Jimmy could assume as the city'c slums, Jimmy looked off to his right as he saw a small bar. Th sign saying the first drink was free. Grinning to himself, Jimmy payed no attention the thugs that was going the same direction.

_**Random amounts of hours Later/Japan**_

"Wow, the sun went down faster than I thought it would." Jimmy said to himself as he walked back to the church with a plastic bag that was from a nearby gas station.

Scratching his stomach a little as he made his way up the hill, Jimmy decided that he would convince the little group at the church to have a frat party. Why, you may ask? Well, everyone has pent up frustrations, this is just one of the many stress relievers.

Noticing that the large window that was over the broken doors of the church was shattered, along with someone talking didn't sooth Jimmy's nerves on the situation.

Quickly walking up to the entrance of the church, Jimmy was honestly surprised to see most of the church torn up in a battle. Raynare was in her human form, which wasn't too much physically different from her real form, other than looking more innocent and younger. She also had on a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

The other people had on a uniform that could have belonged to the school he saw on the way to the store. The few(2) males that were their had on the boy's version of the uniform, which consisted of a black blazer over a white long-sleeve shirt and a black ribbon on the collar. The outfit also has matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

The females had on a female version of the uniform, which consisted of long-sleeve white shirt with a black ribbon on the shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents are also worn along with brown dress shoes.

"...Oh, come on!" Jimmy yells to himself as he continues to walk into the church with a slight annoyed expression. "What did I tell you to NOT do Rayray? Don't do anything drastic, I believe my exact word were. And what did you go and do? You went and did something drastic. And where the Hell is Donut boy, loli-maid, and Kali?" Jimmy say's has he gains the attention of the occupants of the church.

"Hey, hey. No need for violence here." Jimmy said as he noticed most of the group in the church getting in a fighting stance.

Walking by the small group and setting own the bag of alcohol, Jimmy looked back to the group, but a glimpse of blond caught his eye.

Turning his head to the pew on which he saw the color, his expression quickly turned to shock as he saw the dead body of Asia on the pew.

Quickly turning his face back to the group with a pissed off expression, Jimmy yelled, "THE HELL IS THIS" as he pointed to Asia. "I LEAVE FOR SIX FUCKING HOURS AND THIS HAPPENS!"

Forming a gun made of light that was a pitch black color and pointing at a pew, the small gun fires a round that explodes the unexpected pew into splinters.

"You have five seconds to tell me who did this and why or I start killing things." Jimmy said with a tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

The small group, trying to defuse the situation, points to Raynare.

Jimmy gains an annoyed look as he found out who did the killing. "Really. Really? Six fucking hours. You couldn't wait till I got back to do this bull? I am in the right mind to throw you off the fucking Empire State without your wings for this injustice! And where the hell is donut boy and his group!?" Jimmy yells at the end.

Raynere, who is in tears by now from all the emotional stress, answers. "T-Their d-dead."

Jimmy stands there for a few tense seconds. Letting his arm hang loosely at his side, Jimmy face-palms.

"Well. I just have to add going to Hades's realm to my schedule for the next two weeks."

**Me:Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Angel Face. I might actually change the tittle to something else if I think of something better. IDK. If you have any ideas for titles for this story, they are welcome. Not much else to say other than that this story, along with others, might get updated in the next two weeks or so. I also have the idea for a 666 Satan and Highschool DxD crossover. Some of you might know 666 Satan as O-parts Hunter as the title was changed for the USA. Don't know why. Also, if you haven't checked out some of my other stories and/or 666 Satan, go look, or, whatever. Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter.**

**-Ja Ne**


End file.
